Chill In The Air
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: Calzona opening scene for season 12... Just a one-shot, dreaming a little dream... Okay, maybe more than a one shot, what do you think?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the season 12 opening Calzona scene...**

The song haunts her, every time she hears it, it stops her in her tracks. It's not fair. The break up was necessary, but the moving on is all but impossible. Looking up from her drink, the blonde's heart stops as she connects with soft deep brown eyes that never fail to make her heart flutter. The eye contact is excrutiating. Does this song affect her like it does me, the blonde wonders as she brings her drink up to her lips, taking her eyes off Callie briefly. Looking back up, she's gone. Minor panic sets in. Did I just imagine seeing her? I felt her presence, she tells herself. Setting her glass down, Arizona sighs. I should just go home. I'm losing it, she thinks.

* * *

Walking into Joe's, she hears the first notes of the song and she immediately regrets the decision to grab a drink after work. Feeling eyes on her, she glances at the bar and immediately sees her. Unable to look away, Callie stops in her tracks. Damn, damn, damn, she says to herself as she stares into those deep blue eyes of her ex. Arizona glances down and breaks the spell, but Callie can't help herself. She walks around to the other side of the bar, but this damn song. This damn song was practically written for their break up. The first time she heard it, she cried the entire drive home, then bought the damn song on iTunes, so she could what? Continue to torment herself with it. It's so beautiful, but painful to hear it. From this side of the bar, she watches Arizona spin on her chair, looking for her. Sighing, Callie nods to Joe for the shot of tequila. He sets it in front of her and she tosses it back.

* * *

On her last glance around the bar, the blonde finally sees her. Unable to hide the visible relief that she's here and not some sort of hallucination, Arizona smiles to herself. Then she panics again, Callie is here. The blonde is paralyzed with indecision, the two women continue to exchange glances, each one avoiding intense eye contact, but unable to not keep looking at the other. Finally the song ends and Arizona can't take it, so she stands up and walks around the other side of the bar and into the bathroom.

* * *

Callie watches her move around the bar, realizing immediately where she's headed. Taking a deep breath, the brunette considers what to do. Still under the spell of the song and probably the tequila, she makes her decision and pushes away from the bar. Once her feet hit the floor, it's like they have a mind of their own and Callie is surprised to find herself headed in the exact opposite direction. Pushing the door open she gasps. Arizona is standing at the sink, composing herself, looking tragically beautiful. Unable to move at first, Callie just watches her, leaning back on the door.

* * *

Leaning into the mirror trying to clean up the smudged eyeliner, Arizona hears the door open. Looking up, she sees Callie gasp and fall back against the door. Bravely, the blonde turns around and faces her. "Calliope... I-I", she begins, not sure what to say, but words trying to spill out.

"Arizona, just wait. I-I have to say something." Callie says crossing the room and standing in front of her all but touching her. The space between them just enough to keep them from falling into each other, but still close enough to be distracting.

"I don't know what you meant in the OR the other day, but I am not interested in dating an intern. Hell, I'm not interested in dating anyone, apparently." Callie spits out, dodging the intense blue eyes staring at her, until she can't any longer. Looking down, she sighs, then continues. "Arizona, it's been two years and I still wake up every morning reaching for you. Two years and I can't stop wanting you. Tonight, after watching you, I got up to leave. But here I am, my mind says leave and my feet walk this direction, your direction. My head wants to move on, but the rest of me wants you and needs you."

Tears slip down the blonde's face. She feels the same way, but until now she wasn't sure if Callie did. Leaning in without even realizing it, Arizona finds herself pulling Callie into an embrace. As their bodies touch, they both instantly relax into each other and wrap themselves around the other. "God, I've missed you." Arizona whispers.

"You still feel like home to me." Callie says softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling away, Callie steps back trying to get a little distance between their bodies. "Arizona, wait."

Confused, the blonde looks up at her and then grimaces. Turning back around she looks down. Of course, this isn't really what Callie wants. She's made that clear and Arizona tells herself she needs to just stop trying.

"It's fine. Just go." The blonde says, steeling herself against the inevitable abandonment by the brunette.

Realizing that the blonde has misunderstood, Callie reaches up and places her hand on her shoulder. "Arizona." She says again, pulling on her shoulder to turn her around.

"It's okay Cal. I understand." She says dropping her hands to her side and giving her yet another opportunity to leave.

"Arizona!" Callie repeats, turning her around to face her. "Please!" She pleads.

Turning back around, tears streaming down her face causing the eyeliner to run again, Arizona turns to face her.

Tenderly, Callie reaches out to caress the blonde's face, cupping her chin, she pulls her in and kisses her softly.

Feeling the soft lips touching hers, the blonde trembles at the contact. Then hungrily moves forward, crashing their bodies together. Callie deepens the kiss as she plunges her hands into soft blonde curls and pulls her in. Pulling away, it takes both of them a moment to remember where they are, then the understand that they are in the bathroom at Joe's again.

"Let's get out of here." Callie says taking her hand.

Pulling the brunette behind her, Arizona leads her out of the bar and on to the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?" Callie asks confused as they hit the sidewalk.

"My place", Arizona says flagging a cab.

In the cab, Arizona leans over and tells the driver her address and then turns to Callie to explain, "Meredith is moving into Alex's house, so I moved out to make room for them."

Confused, but still distracted by the blonde's body so close to hers, Callie just nods. Sofia is at Meredith's with Zola, the two girls were so happy to see each other again that the two mother's couldn't stand to separate them again.

* * *

As the cab stops, Arizona quickly hands him cash and opens the door and steps out.

"You moved here?" Callie asks surprised.

Taking her hand, Arizona pulls the brunette to her and kisses her again. Emboldened by having Callie on her turf, Arizona takes control of the situation and moves towards the door of the building. Callie follows, not willing to let go of the blonde's hand.

In the elevator, Callie wraps an arm around the blonde and pulls her close; still in shock to be in the old apartment building. The things that we've done in this exact elevator, she thinks as she shyly glances at the blonde beside her.

The elevator opens on the fifth floor and Arizona walks right up to apartment 502 and unlocks the door.

Callie stands still, too shocked to move.

Stepping back out into the hall, Arizona takes her hand. "Come inside Calliope." She beckons.

"You're in my, our old apartment. Why would you do that?" Callie asks.

"After everything that's happened in the past two years, I just needed to come home. This was my first home in Seattle and even though it has a lot of unhappy memories, it has a lot of really good ones," she admits, reaching out to take Callie's hands and pull her closer.

"I-I-I just thought you hated this place..." Callie says looking around slowly.

"I could never hate this place. This is where we fell in love. This is where Sofia took her first steps." Arizona says softly, leaning in to kiss the brunette. "I've stopped running Calliope. I belong here. This hospital, this town, this is everything that I want. Well, almost everything." She says reaching up to cup the brunette's chin and look into her soft brown eyes.

"Come here, let's sit down." Arizona says pulling her hand and leading her to the couch.

Callie is still a little dazed that the blonde has returned to their first home together. "Arizona, I don't know what to say." She finally admits.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know where to find me. Sofia's room will be set up tomorrow, if you don't have plans, why don't you bring her over and we'll have dinner."

"You don't think that will be confusing for her?" Callie asks.

"It doesn't have to be." Arizona says reaching over to tuck a strand of hair behind Callie's ear. "Is it confusing for you?"

"A little bit, it is." Callie admits. "Although, I see that you repainted it."

"The other couple repainted it. I told you it was too dark in here." Arizona teases.

"It, uh, it looks nice. It suits you." Callie says, suddenly quite nervous. "I'm sorry Arizona, I don't really know what I expected when I got in that cab with you, but this, this was definitely not on my list of possibilities."

"Wasn't it?" The blonde asks moving in closer, "Just a few minutes ago in that bathroom, we kissed and you said that I still feel like home to you." She says kissing her softly, "So I wanted you to know that I feel the same way and I wanted to show you how much."

Mesmerized by the soft kisses and whispers in her ear, Callie's body betrays her and she finds herself leaning into the kisses, desperate to feel Arizona's body pressed against her own. "Mmmm," she moans and find herself pushing the blonde back onto the couch, so she can slip her hand under her blouse. The contact makes both women gasp.

Arizona pushes Callie back up so she can reach down and release her prosthetic, then lays back, pulling Callie back on top of her and kissing her deeply.

Breathlessly, Callie pulls back and sits up beside the blonde. "What are we doing?" She asks, putting her hands to head.

"What do you want to be doing?" Arizona replies simply.

"I-I-I don't know, Arizona. This is so sudden, I mean we barely speak at work, and until last week, we hadn't even had a case together in months. Is this just muscle memory? Our bodies on autopilot or something?" She asks sarcastically.

"I can't speak for you, but that's not what this is for me. Calliope, I have moved on in every aspect of my life. But I can't move past us. I've gone out with other women, but none of them compare to what we had and I think we still have it. Working together last week was so good. I felt connected to you in a way I haven't in a very long time. And I know that conversation in the OR with Amelia was rather weird, but I meant everything I said because I want you to be happy. I'd love it if your happiness included me, but if it doesn't then I'll be okay." The blonde reaches over and turns Callie's face back to her own, "I don't think there's anyone else out there for me and I have no interest in finding out right now. What makes sense for me right now, is to be right here." Arizona says carefully.

Laying back on the couch and taking a deep breathe, Callie closes her eyes to think.

Arizona leans back to give her a moment, but can't help but stare at her. Callie is so beautiful, Arizona thinks as she sits gazing at her.

Slowly Callie opens her eyes and turns her head to see dark blue eyes looking upon her softly, causing the brunette to burst into a smile.

Arizona can't help but return the smile and release the dimples. Callie reaches up and gently caresses her face, brushing her thumb across a dimple, licking her lips, she can't help but slip her hand into those blonde tresses and pull her in to kiss her. The blonde responds moving in closer to deepen the kiss as Callie falls back on the couch and pulls the blonde on top of her. "Oh god, I've missed this." Callie whispers breathlessly. Moving her hands back under the blouse seems to ignite a fire that they both feel. Arizona sits back a moment long enough to remove her blouse, not taking her eyes off of Callie's dark with desire.

The brunette reaches up and unfastens Arizona's bra and with both hands she cups a milky white breast, rubbing her thumbs over taut nipples. Licking her lips, Callie isn't surprised to see blue eyes darken and shine at her questioningly.

Sitting up, Callie removes her own blouse and then in one smooth move, she swings her legs off the couch and picks Arizona up. "We're not doing this on the couch like teenagers." She says dipping down to kiss the blonde, "You do have a bed set up here right?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Sofia, Momma has a surprise for you tonight" Callie wants her daughter to be excited about having her own room, but is still worried that she'll be confused about where it is. And she has to admit, waking up this morning in her old room, was comfortable yet confusing.

"A brother?" Sofia asks, ever since Bailey was born, Sofia thinks she's going to get a brother too.

"No, not a brother." Callie replies laughing, "I can't tell you, that will ruin the surprise."

* * *

"Good morning", Callie says greeting Arizona in the cafeteria later that day. "How is your day going?"

Smiling, Arizona responds, "It's good. Have you decided what to do about Joan yet? Maybe we should plan her discharge together?" Her words suggest a patient meeting, but the look in eyes suggest something completely different.

Callie flushes, thinking of last night and waking up wrapped in each other's arms this morning. Now, an on-call room in the middle of the day?

Seeing the indecision on Callie's face, Arizona decides maybe it's too soon, but after two years of self-imposed celibacy and then finally being with Callie again, she's about to explode every time that she sees her. Trying to be cool, she simply says, "I'll be in my office, when you have time."

Watching the blonde walk away, Callie wills herself to move. Paralyzed by indecision, she realizes that she can't do this unless they are back together and she doesn't know if they are. Tempted to walk into the blonde's office and ask, but deep down, Callie knows it's not something that is easily asked and answered. Moving to grab a smoothie for lunch, Callie decides to go back to her office and review Joan's file. They actually do need to work on the discharge plan.

* * *

"Hey, you're right we, uh, we do need to work on this discharge plan." Callie says standing at the door to Arizona's office. Looking around, she notices the couch. When did Arizona get a couch in her office, Callie wonders.

"Right, okay. Let me get the file and let's work over there." Arizona gestures to the couch, so Callie walks over and sits down.

Laughing to herself at how nervous Callie is, Arizona decides the only nice thing to do will be to break the tension. So she walks over and sits down beside her. "Calliope, I'm sorry if I freaked you out earlier. My libido has been in hibernation for two years and last night, well, last night definitely woke it up. So I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Arizona apologizes.

"Arizona, that's not it. I just don't want to have a casual relationship with you." Callie blurts out.

"Callie, if I wanted casual, I'd have had casual and not gone two years waiting for us to happen. I want you, I want everything with you. Don't you see that?" Arizona asks, turning to look into those soft brown eyes and seeing everything Callie is feeling.

"I just, I just need to be sure. I don't think I can lose you again Arizona." Callie says softly.

"We are different people now. Wasn't that the whole point?" The blonde asks. "That we had grown apart and needed space to find ourselves again. Well, I've found myself Calliope. I've found my place and it's right here. I told you last night and I'll tell you every day if I have to. I'm not running any more. I'm in this, I want to find us again. Do you?"

Licking her lips unconsciously, Callie can't help but stare at the blonde. She's saying everything that I've wanted to hear for so long, but I'm afraid to trust it. Afraid to trust her. Afraid to trust us. Finally breaking the silence, Callie begins to speak.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I'm just having trouble trusting us." Callie says moving closer to Arizona. "I love you, never stopped loving you. Even when I'm mad at you, I'm still so in love with you that it makes me a crazy person. I don't think you understand what happens to me when I hear you laugh from across the room."

"I'll always be in love with you Calliope. And I do know what that feels like. When I saw you kissing Heather in the lobby last year, I couldn't breathe. I saw how that kiss made you feel and I was jealous. Then I realized who you were kissing and I knew that I had to warn you. And you made it so hard for me. But I had to protect you, even though you made it very difficult for me." The blonde admits.

"I, uh, kind of forgot about that. Yeah, I was rather full of myself. But it felt so good to be wanted and you were playing so cool. I really wanted you to be jealous as hell." Callie replies.

"I didn't have a right to be jealous as hell. But believe me, I was." Arizona says softly, reaching out for Callie's hand and intertwining their fingers.

* * *

"She loves the room Arizona." Callie says laughing as they stand in the doorway watching their daughter carefully examine everything in her new room. "The whole place looks amazing. Why did I not trust your decorating skills?"

"I believe you said and I quote, 'I don't want to live in an Easter egg colored house'," Arizona replies smiling.

"Oh, I did say that." Callie admits wincing at the memory.

Turning to face Callie, Arizona reaches out to take her hand. "Can we talk a minute?" She asks.

A little tentative, since they've been talking so much the last 24 hours. Callie nods and follows the blonde to the couch.

"I once said that you were my anchor, which implies that you hold me in place. You don't hold me back, you've never held me back. I never would have gotten pregnant, or applied for the Fetal fellowship if you were holding me back. You were my harbor, my safe harbor. But now, I've become my own safe harbor and I still want you beside me." Arizona takes a deep breath and waits for Callie's response.

Looking down as she carefully selects her words, Callie pauses. When she looks up again, she looks directly into those eyes as blue as the ocean, "Arizona, when you said that I was your anchor, that's when I realized that we had to separate for real. I couldn't be the one that was holding you back. Arizona, I wanted to watch you fly, but you said I was your anchor and I just couldn't be that to you." Callie says, unsure what to do or say next.

Leaning forward, Arizona lightly presses her lips to Callie's. "That's why this will work Calliope, we're both flying now again. See?"

 **A/N: I'm not sure where to go with this now. I am going to move it back to complete. So I can finish up Sexy Mistake. Then, I'm not sure what I'll do next. I'm apartment hunting and work is about to get super crazy. So maybe I'll go on hiatus too.**


End file.
